


Riding Lessons

by quixotic_angel



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, insecure Thanatos, mentions of meg/zag, miscommunication turned very good communication, power bottom Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotic_angel/pseuds/quixotic_angel
Summary: Unfortunately for Thanatos, he began experiencing feelings and not the good kind.  In truth, Thanatos experienced feelings a whole hell of a lot, but liked to pretend he didn’t. He tried to ignore them this time like always, but his nosy partner had the audacity to notice them and be concerned. The Bastard.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 340





	Riding Lessons

Unfortunately for Thanatos, he began experiencing feelings and not the good kind.In truth, Thanatos experienced feelings a whole hell of a lot, but liked to pretend he didn’t. He tried to ignore them this time like always, but his nosy partner had the audacity to notice them and be concerned. The Bastard.

“Than, love, I think we need to talk,” Zagreus began.Thanatos tensed up as he, like most mortals and gods alike, hated the phrase we need to talk.

“About what,” he asked, presuming the direction of the conversation but silently praying to his sisters, the fates, that it would be anything else.

“Well, it’s just — and maybe I’m overreacting here —but,” Zagreus blew out a puff of a sigh, and tried to catch Thanatos’ gaze but was thwarted by his lover’s embarrassed aversions, “you’ve been a bit distant lately and I just wanted to ask... is everything okay Than, with you, with... us?”

Blood and Darkness.This was exactly what Thanatos had been hoping to avoid, because Zagreus was not only right but underselling the deal entirely.

Thanatos had been for the past couple weeks avoiding any alone time with Zagreus and the I’m busy with work excuse was growing flimsier by the moment. The most pertinent example being when Thanatos arrived at the house to be greeted by Zagreus waiting for him on the west hall balcony grinning ear to ear. Unable to find any trace of Achilles, Hypnos, Nyx, or Megaera to distract his eager lover, Thanatos claimed he had some more souls to reap and teleported out to somewhere in Elysium as Zagreus’ good mood crashed along with his smile.Thanatos had wanted to kick himself for destroying that beautiful grin, but what was done was done. 

Zagreus, completely by coincidence (that is, the weaving of the fates) ran into Thanatos in the Elysian chamber were he had taken to sulking.Thanatos initiated one of their killing competitions and lost spectacularly.However, his guilt from the earlier exchange spurred him to agree to wait for Zagreus in his chambers until he finished his run.It was Thanatos’ chance to explain himself, fix the problems he had caused; all he had to do was talk, answer Zagreus’ question.Blood and Darkness he hated talking.

He stayed silent a moment too long and Zagreus heaved a much louder, much wearier sigh than before and flopped onto the couch next to Thanatos.Thanatos tensed even more, still avoiding eye contact, not that it mattered as Zagreus had his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

“Please, Than, just tell me what I did wrong, I want to fix it.”

Although it shouldn’t have been, this conclusion was a surprise to Thanatos.Thanatos was over here screwing everything up and Zagreus thought himself to blame. Blood and—

“Zag, it’s not your fault... it’s mine.” Finally he said something.

“Huh,” asked Zagreus, “wait are you breaking up with me?”

Thanatos snapped his head around finally meeting the prince’s eyes, “What?! No! Why would you think that?”

“Isn’t that a line people use? It’s not you it’s me. You know, makes the break up seem a bit gentler.”

Thanatos widened eyes searched Zagreus’ utterly confused ones.Wait, confused eyes?Confused? He thought Thanatos was about to break things off and all he felt was confusion, not heartbreak? Did that mean...?

“Do you,” Thanatos started, throat tightening with each word, “want to break up?”

“Absolutely not! That’s why I wanted to talk Than, I want to fix things not give up,” he chuckled a tired little chuckle, “gods this is a damnable mess. Just tell me what’s wrong and we can assign blame later, deal?”

Thanatos nodded, relaxing a bit knowing that he hadn’t screwed up beyond reparation.After a deep breath, Death Incarnate resolved to talk about his feelings, no chickening out and teleporting to gods-know-where this time.

“I have been feeling... anxious lately.Or perhaps, more insecure.” Thanatos broke eye contact again and stared at the scorch marks Zagreus’ feet left in the rug.

“And what exactly are you anxious-or-insecure about?” Zagreus inquired, placing his hand over Thanatos’.Than laced his fingers into his lover’s and squeezed a little, grateful for the support.

“As I am sure you have noticed, I am not the most... experienced at intimacy,” Thanatos explained, almost muttering.

“Oh, you mean you haven’t had a serious partner before? Don’t worry about it, I haven’t really either.I’ve been on and off with Meg, as you know, but I wouldn’t really call us partners... more like... friends with a shared hobby?”

Thanatos snorted in laughter a bit at that description.“It’s true that I have never been in a romantic relationship before but that is not what I was referring to.”

“Then what is it, Than.”

Thanatos had hoped he wouldn’t have to spell it out in such explicit terms, but unfortunately the young prince really couldn’t take a damn hint.

“I meant in terms of the,” he coughed a bit even though he had never had a genuine reason to do so in his existence, “erotic.”

“Okay, and...?”

“And,” Thanatos retorted through gritted teeth, “due to my lack of experience I realized my performance must be subpar compared to that of Megaera and whomever else you have engaged in sexual intercourse with.”

“And that embarrassed you?”

“Something like that.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes, Zagreus, that is all.I did not want to burden you with these irrational thoughts but clearly I failed in that endeavor.I apologize for making this all your concern.”

“Than, love, you did not make all of this my concern.It was always my concern.I won’t lie and say I hadn’t noticed you were... inexperienced, but it’s not a bad thing.I don’t compare you to any past or current lovers, I’m only thinking of you and how pleased I am to be with you.You’re my heart, Than, no one can make me happier than you.”

Thanatos’ cheeks flushed with his golden ichor and he dared to meet Zagreus’ eyes.He was met with an the same grin he had so recklessly destroyed earlier.

“You make me feel the same way Zag, minus the inexperience bit.”

“Don’t worry about all that your performance so far is better than I expected and I have high hopes for your future.You’re gonna go far, Than,” Zag teased.

“Do you really think so?”

“Ten thousand times, yes.Do you want me to file a report on it?Have it submitted for review by Aphrodite?”

“It might help,” Thanatos joked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Zagreus laughed and pulled Thanatos in for a long, slow kiss.Thanatos felt all his worries melting away, heart distracted by the hot, tender lips of his love. Zagreus pulled away from the hot-faced Thanatos, and led the two of them toward the bed, tossing aside his Cerberus-themed pauldron as they went. Zagreus sat Thanatos down on the sheets and straddled him.

“Shall we work on your skills, my love?” Zagreus asked, placing a hand on on Thanatos’ cheek.

“I would like nothing more, Zagreus.”

Their lips met again kissing deeper, each god’s tongue exploring the other’s mouth. Zagreus set to work removing Thanatos’ clothes, starting with his pauldron.He pulled away when Thanatos was left in just his gorget and pants.

“You look pretty good like this, you should dress like this more often.”

“Oh ha ha, Zagreus.”

“Who’s laughing? If I were a dying mortal, I think I’d be more than pleased to have this,” Zagreus gestured vaguely at Thanatos, “come bring me to the underworld.Might even forget I’d died with all the distraction.”Thanatos snorted, a slight flush rising to his cheeks that he hoped his lover couldn’t see (he could).Zagreus smiled as he pulled off his own chiton and tossed it somewhere in the ever-changing landscape of his messy chambers. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Zagreus proclaimed.

“I’m terrified.”

“Don’t be you great grump, you’re going to love it... Though do tell me if you don’t.”

Than raised an eyebrow, “Go on then.”

“How about some riding lessons?”

“Er... Riding lessons..?”

“Exactly! You’ll get to sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride while I, your humble rider, set the pace and show you what I like.And hopefully I’ll get to find out a few things you like, too. Sounds perfect right?” Zagreus finished his proposition with a wink leaving only the wicked red and black eye open. 

“I could be... amenable to that,” Thanatos replied, carefully controlling his voice.Zagreus’ bright attitude while asking to ride him, all while straddling him and looking him right in the eyes... it was really starting to get to Thanatos.

“So, that’s a yes?” Asked Zagreus.

“Yes Zagreus.Ride me like a war horse or what have you,” Thanatos deadpanned, earning a hearty laugh from his partner.Zagreus got up to remove his leggings, and while he was turned around Thanatos buried his face in his hands. _Ride me like a war horse or what have you?_ Why in the hell did he say that?

“Er... you okay Than?”

He straightened up, attempting to regain composure. “Yes, Zagreus, why do you ask?”

“...Never mind.Just take off your pants and lie down so we can continue.”

Thanatos complied, removing the rest of his miscellaneous jewelry and armor and lying down completely exposed on the sheets.He didn’t have long to feel uncomfortable about it though, for Zagreus swiftly was upon him, kissing him ardently.Thanatos forgot himself, lost in the embrace the incredible heat of Zagreus’ flesh pouring into him, warming him to his very essence. Zagreus inched his kiss along Than’s face until his breath warmed Than’s ear.

“Now, love,” came Zag’s husky whisper, “You pay close attention to every move I make, every twitch, every moan and gasp of pleasure, and know that every single one is only possible because you are here, my trusted partner, making love with me in a way no other could.” Zagreus closed off his statement with a gentle nip on Than’s earlobe and moved his mouth down to his neck.

Thanatos lay stunned for half a moment as Zagreus’ words echoed in his mind and made his cock stiffen a little more.Right.He needed to get to work on Zagreus, pay him back for his pleasure. He ran his hands up his partner’s sides and onto his chest, noting the slight intake of breath he felt against his neck when he brushed Zagreus’ nipples.He tried to think of what to do with that but the licking and nipping his neck was receiving was addling his mind. He ran his thumbs over the nipples again, hoping to get the same reaction.Zagreus pressed his chest into the touch this time.

“More,” the prince murmured against his neck.

“More?”

“Mmhmm,” he felt Zag’s lips stretch tight into a smile, “use more of your hand and press a little harder.Feels nice.”

Thanatos ran his thumbs over Zagreus’ nipples again with more pressure and earned a happy sigh.Emboldened, he palmed both of Zag’s pecs and massaged them. Zagreus leaned back a little to enjoy the sensation, and gazed down at Thanatos as he worked.

“I never knew you liked my tits so much,” Zagreus mused.

Thanatos paused, “Are you not enjoying this?”

“No, I am but let’s move on a bit, get to the main attraction.Unless you need more foreplay?”

Thanatos shook his head and glanced down.His cock was quite a bit harder than Zagreus’ but he decided to trust that Zagreus knew when he was ready. Zagreus leaned overto grab some oil giving Thanatos a view of his taut body stretching over his own.It made Thanatos want to give Zagreus a full body massage, to feel every muscle, every inch of skin relax under his hands but decided to bank that fantasy for another time.

Zagreus brandished the oil bottle, “Would you like to do the honors or shall I?”

“Precisely which honors would those be?”

“Stretching me out, of course, though I’d be happy to personally oil up your cock as well.”

Thanatos’ dick twitched again.Zagreus said these things with such ease, a practiced confidence that was both comforting and extremely sexy to him.

“Well, Than, what’ll it be?”

“Oh right um, I’ll um stretch you out if you could...” he gestured to the oil and then back to himself.Thankfully, Zagreus got his meaning.

“You scratch my itch, I’ll scratch yours.Sounds perfect.”

He tossed the bottle to the unprepared Thanatos who luckily caught it and opened it without incident. Having oiled his fingers, Thanatos paused, remembering that he had never done this before.The few times the pair had made love in their new relationship, Zagreus had done this part for him. 

As if reading his mind (but truly only reacting to the hesitation) Zagreus instructed, “Put one finger on my entrance and gently massage in.Kind of like what you did to my boobs earlier.”

“Why do you keep calling your pecs like that?”

“They’re mine, I’ll call them whatever I like,” Zagreus replied, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away in mock anger.Thanatos laughed, and — wait, the tricky bastard had managed to diffuse Thanatos’ nerves again.Upon that realization, Than couldn’t help but fall a little deeper in love.

“Now come on, love, let’s get on with it,” Zag segued, guiding Than by the wrist to his hole. Thanatos crept one finger in and, with careful attention to his beloved’s instructions and other cues, manage to bury himself almost to the knuckle.Zagreus’ breathing picked up and Thanatos could feel both their cocks stiffening with the intimacy.Thanatos was even beading precum.Zagreus buried his face in Thanatos’ neck and bit down, causing Thanatos to shudder and curl his finger a bit.Zagreus replied with a moan.

“I’m ready for another finger.”

Thanatos complied, gently working his middle finger into Zagreus’ lightly bucking hips.Zagreus distracted himself from the delightful sensation by reaching from the oil and coating his own hands in it.He gripped Thanatos’ as-of-yet neglected length and rubbed it with the oil.Thanatos let out a sharp gasp and paused his entrance into Zagreus.

“Thanatos, keep going,” Zagreus encouraged, trying to break Than from his rapture, “you can start scissoring now, too.”

“Right... it’s pretty hard to think when you got your hands on me like that.”

“Like what,” Zagreus smirked, strengthened his grip and began pumping harder, “like that?”

“Blood and Darkness, yes, yes, like that!”Thanatos was surprised by his own volume, though by most people’s standards he figured it was pretty moderate. Maybe the prince’s loquacious nature was rubbing off on him.“Please, Zag, if you keep this up I’m not going to last.”

Zagreus slowed his pace considerably, not wanting to ruin the fun, and Thanatos worked a third finger in.Zagreus quickly adjusted to the addition and declared himself ready to take Thanatos in full.Than slid his fingers out to Zagreus’ pleasing whine.Zag then pushed Thanatos down so he was lying on his back, lined Than’s cock up with his entrance and slid down to the hilt.He hummed as Thanatos bucked his hips and curled his toes, fingers gripping the sheets.He wanted to close his eyes but he forced them open to watch Zagreus get settled.

Zagreus sat there a moment, relishing the feeling of Than filling him up, and then performed a small bounce, just to test out.He watched Thanatos watching him hungrily, eyes roving from his face down to his fully stiff cock, his thighs trapping Death in their firm embrace. Zagreus watched Thanatos swallow thickly and decided it was time.

“Are you ready for me to start now?”

“You... haven’t started...?I mean... yes go ahead.”

Zagreus smiled and gave the god what he needed.He brought his hips up and back down along Thanatos’ length sighing as Thanatos squirmed, trying to keep himself from slamming up into Zag’s warmth.Gods he was hot, in every sense of the word.Thanatos could feel a groan building as Zagreus continued fucking himself on Than’s cock.

“Let it out, Than, tell me how you’re feeling.Tell me you feel even half as good as I do.”

Thanatos released his moan, a low rumble, quiet but powerful.

“That’s it, love, yes, yes, you’re enjoying this yes?”

“Yes,” Thanatos managed to gasp out, “yes, yes, yes, keep going, I need you to keep going.”

“Good, good Thanatos, you’re so good.You’ll be even better now, yeah?Because I’m going to start speeding up.”

Thanatos thought about responding but was lost for words as Zagreus picked up the pace.He could no longer keep his eyes open and lost himself to Zag’s rhythm.Thanatos was slow and methodical by nature but Zagreus’ burnishing pace was more intoxicating than he could have imagined. Zagreus payed a steady stream of compliments to Thanatos which likely would have been embarrassing if Thanatos could process anything beyond the pistoning sensation of Zagreus above him.Well, that and one other sensation.

“My love,” Than choked out, “I think I am going to come.”

“Please do, fill me up, love.”

And so after a few more pumps, Thanatos did groaning and shuttering as he emptied himself up into Zagreus.Zagreus continued to fuck into his own fist and on his lover’s softening cock until he, too, managed release with a brilliant arch of his his back and a loud, clear sigh.He flopped down next to Than, the two of them sticky with sweat and cum. 

“So how was it, Than?Did you learn anything?”

“Yes, I believe I learned a lot.”

“Good,” Zagreus grinned, wiping himself down with a towel he’d produced from gods-know-where, “because once you’ve recovered it’s on to lesson two.”


End file.
